1. Technical Field
Methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a manufacturing process, and more particularly, to a method of generating a quality affecting factor for a semiconductor manufacturing process and a generating system for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of integrated circuits are mounted on an electric device such as a computer, a smart phone, etc. After the integrated circuits are manufactured in a semiconductor manufacturing company, the integrated circuits may be shipped out to a customer as a semiconductor product.
A customer company can mount a volatile memory such as a DRAM or a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory on a main board of an electronic device to perform various customer evaluation tests under the actual service environment of a semiconductor product.
A semiconductor manufacturing company can derive quality affecting factors affecting the quality of a semiconductor product on the basis of an internal evaluation result obtained by semiconductor manufacturing processes.